


Связной

by Axeliriya, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Поттер увольняется, но без него все теряет смысл.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Связной

**Author's Note:**

> «Связной» в данном тексте — тот, кто удаленно следит за обстановкой, поддерживая связь со всеми членами команды и направляя их в случае необходимости по верному пути.

— Я отказываюсь с ним работать, — сказал Поттер, сбрасывая на пол красную мантию.

Драко растянул губы в хищной улыбке, откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди. Чуть склонил голову.

— И что же тебя во мне не устраивает, Поттер? — спросил он, по старой школьной привычке растягивая гласные. Ему нравилось бесить Поттера, доводить его до бешенства, видеть красное от гнева лицо и выступающие от напряжения жилы на шее. И упустить такой возможности он не мог.

— Заткнись, Малфой! Тебя не спрашивали!

— И что тебя в нем не устраивает, Гарри? — спросил Робардс. — Разве он допустил какую-то ошибку?

— Нет, но...

— Операция завершилась успешно, — сказал Робардс.

— Да, но...

— Быстро, четко, без промедлений, — продолжил Главный.

— Верно, — уже без каких-либо «но» признал Поттер.

— И все остались живы, — заключил Робардс.

Поттер ничего не ответил. Прошел к своему столу, плюхнулся на стул и уткнулся в какие-то отчеты. Отложил несколько бумажек в сторону, еще в одну вгляделся более детально.

— Гарри, — позвал Робардс, — прошлый связной погубил троих человек. Тот, что был до него, загнал вас в ловушку. Малфой только что безупречно провел третью операцию. Что тебя не устраивает?

— Все в порядке, — сказал Поттер. — Я завтра отчет напишу, — добавил он и встал из-за стола. Кабинет он покинул, не попрощавшись. И даже не забрал свою мантию.

*******

Почему он этого не сделал, стало ясно уже на следующий день. Драко позволили отоспаться и прийти на работу к обеду. К тому моменту Аврорат уже гудел самой свежей и невероятной новостью.

— Это правда? — спросил Драко, закрыв за собой дверь в кабинет Главного.  
Робардс только кивнул.

Драко вышел. Он столько лет потратил на то, чтобы стать Поттеру равным, чтобы стереть прошлые ошибки, очистить имя и наработать безупречную репутацию. Чтобы никто — тем более, Поттер! — не смог его ни в чем упрекнуть.

И все, что он делал, все, чего добился, в один миг перестало иметь значение. Теперь он чувствовал себя как все смертные — уставшим и разочарованным повседневной рутиной. Потерялись львиная доля интереса и здорового соперничества.

Ответ на единственный вопрос, возникший на краю сознания: «Нахрена мне сдалась эта работа, если здесь не будет Поттера?» — расставил все по своим местам. Даже если Драко не желал в это верить.

*******

«Малфой! Малфой, твою мать, куда дальше? Это ловушка, слышишь?»

Драко смотрел на карту и отчетливо понимал — его шестое задание станет для него последним. И не потому, что он не справился.

— У них нет шансов, — сказал он мрачно и посмотрел на Робардса. — Если я отправлю его на третий этаж, его тут же убьют.

— Отправь того, кого не убьют, — приказал Робардс.

— Таких самоубийц у нас больше не работает! Последний и единственный написал рапорт. А оставшимся оболтусам поможет только чудо. Гавейн, там нет ловушки! Все идет по плану, все именно так, как мы думали. Просто они не справились. Не зачистили первый этаж, позволили вызвать подкрепление. Что. Я. Могу. Сделать? — он глубоко и шумно втянул в себя воздух и выдавил сквозь зубы: — Ничего. Надо их отзывать.

— Двое в пределах антиаппарационного барьера, — сказал Робардс.

«Малфой, чтоб тебя черти жрали! Мы же тут сдохнем!»

— Двое. Или умрут все, — сказал Драко.

Робардс медлил. Время шло. Когда на счету каждая секунда, кажется, что шансов уже не осталось. Поздно, слишком поздно.

— Сколько они смогут продержаться? — спросил Главный.

— При самом лучшем раскладе у них будет минут десять. Потом их либо возьмут в кольцо, либо разделаются с каждым по отдельности — быстро и без помех, — ответил Драко. Он уже просчитывал такие варианты.

— Тогда устрой им лучший расклад. Самый лучший. Если придется, то невозможный, — и вылетел из кабинета.

Драко покрутил проекцию здания и прилежащего к нему сада, кивнул сам себе и, наконец, вышел на связь с ребятами. «По отдельности» — один из наихудших вариантов, который мог бы произойти, а именно разделить, судя по всему, команду и пытались. Драко вывел всех, кого возможно, на самый безопасный на тот момент второй этаж. Проблемы возникли, когда он попытался вывести тех двоих, что находились под антиаппарационным куполом, накрывающим третий и четвертый этажи. На третьем засели в засаде человек десять, на крыше поджидали еще пятеро. Снаружи, за деревьями, пряталось еще человек шесть — они просматривали все окна. Безвыходная ситуация — так казалось Драко, пока на карте не обозначились еще два силуэта у самой границы.

«Мы на месте, Малфой. Командуй», — сказал Робардс. Драко едва не съязвил на тему того, что сам Главный оторвался от бумажек ради горстки простых боевиков. Но тут почувствовал неладное.

— Мы? А кто второй? — уточнил он. Хотя сердце уже забилось быстрее от догадки. Да неужели Робардс сумел уговорить этого упрямого козла?

«Поттер, кто же еще! Ты сам сказал, что без него не справимся», — чуть не рыча, выпалил Главный.

Драко не сдержал довольной улыбки. Губы растянулись так сильно, что стало почти больно.

— Поттер, я по тебе соскучился, — протянул он удовлетворенно.

«Я тоже. А теперь давай к делу».

Драко застыл. Завис на миг. Такое простое и незатейливое «я тоже» вместо «а я по тебе нет» больно ударило в солнечное сплетение, сбивая сердечный ритм. Бабочки ли затрепыхались в животе или нет, Драко не знал, но там точно что-то зашевелилось, приятно и щекотно, поднимая к горлу тупой восторженный ком.

— Двое на первом этаже, — начал он привычный отчет, чтобы сбросить оцепенение и переключиться, — пока выжидают. На третьем десять человек, там антиаппарицонный, как и на четвертом. Еще пятеро на крыше. Шесть человек по периметру. Если все сделаем правильно, никто из наших не погибнет. Поттер, ты готов?

«Командуй, Малфой», — ответил тот.

— Аппарируйте на крышу.

«Там же пятеро...» — начал Поттер.

— И что тебя пугает? Всего пятеро, Поттер.

«Ничего».

Как и ожидалось, стоило разворошить гнездо, как началось самое веселье. Вот только теперь Драко не переживал за их жизни. К нему вернулся азарт и понимание того, что он все же лучший. Но только когда рядом Поттер, и это его даже не раздражало. Ему нравилось распоряжаться человеческими ресурсами и выжимать из них максимум возможного.

Пока на крыше Поттер под щитами Робардса укладывал противников, четверо с третьего побежали помогать своим и, естественно, наткнулись на тех, кто оставался на четвертом. Двое парней без труда с ними разделались, а Поттер, закончив наверху, помчался вниз. За ним Главный. Уже вчетвером они спустились на третий этаж. Те четверо, что оставались на втором, частично расчистили сад. Противники, затаившиеся на первом этаже, вылезти так и не рискнули и вскоре исчезли с карты вместе с теми, кто еще оставался на улице.

Драко был безумно собой доволен. Ну и командой, конечно. И даже успел расслабиться, когда в голове раздалось:

«Малфой, ты нас выводить отсюда собираешься?»

Он усмехнулся. Это ему тоже нравилось. Гораздо больше, чем просто кем-то командовать. В эти мгновения Поттер был слеп и ничего — абсолютно ничего! — не мог без Драко. Как же ему нравилась эта власть. До сладкой дрожи в животе.

— Оу, я думаю, есть шанс... секунду.

Он ухмыльнулся. Насильно отрубил Поттера от общей внутренней связи и сказал:

— Забирайте поверженных и аппарируйте в аврарат. Территория чиста, путь свободен.

Затем отключил всех остальных и вернулся к Поттеру.

— А для тебя у меня особое распоряжение. Парни там справятся без тебя. Спустись на первый этаж.

Умница-Поттер не стал сопротивляться. Все-таки привычка всегда слушать своего связного и не сомневаться в его словах в данном случае сильно сыграла Драко на руку.  
«Что дальше?» — спросил Поттер.

— А дальше слушай меня внимательно. Сейчас ты аппарируешь в Аврорат, напишешь заявление о приеме на работу и больше никогда не оставишь меня с этими бездарями. Не хочу нести ответственность за их смерти.

«Хорошо», — согласился Поттер, тем самым загнав Драко в тупик уже второй раз за короткое время. Никакого сопротивления, ни единой попытки возразить.

— Почему? — вырвалось у него совершенно неконтролируемо.

«Потому что я действительно соскучился. И потому что не могу ослушаться своего связного», — с улыбкой закончил он.

Драко тоже растянул губы. Ему это нравилось. Но оставались вопросы, на которые хотелось получить ответы. А когда им еще удастся нормально поговорить?

— Тогда почему ты ушел? — спросил он.

«Потому что Робардс отказался увольнять тебя. Впрочем, меня тоже. Пришлось обратиться сразу в отдел кадров».

— Я не об этом спрашивал, Поттер. Какого черта ты бросил свою команду и свалил?

«Хочешь правду? — спросил он после недолго молчания. — Вот тебе правда: меня возбуждает твой голос в моей голове. Возбуждает то, как ты отдаешь мне приказы. А со стояком как-то неловко отбиваться от врагов».

Драко задышал быстрее. Короткая, но мощная волна хлынула прямиком в пах.

— Поттер, — позвал он.

«Что, Малфой?»

И как этому идиоту еще удавалось так спокойно разговаривать?

— Так ты сейчас?..

«Очень хочу в душ? Именно так».

— Ты не пойдешь в душ, — возразил Драко. — Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание. И это приказ. И ты не посмеешь ослушаться, потому что иначе...

«Я согласен, — со вздохом ответил Поттер, перебив его. — Как ты относишься к сексу на первом свидании?»

«Потрясающе!» — подумал Драко, поправив ширинку.


End file.
